One Eye Witness
by Rocker Chick 18
Summary: This story is about a girl, and it's her B-day but when she goes up to her room she see's a man being stabed


One Eye Witness

By: Brianna Wetherington

You may think that being an eye witness to a crime would be a good thing , you know , helping the cops catch the killer. Trust me! It's the worst thing you could possibly be. I used to have the perfect life, the perfect family , and the perfect friends. That all changed the day of my eighteenth birthday.

" I can't believe it, I'm already eighteen"! I said, with my smile stretching from ear to ear. Being eighteen meant getting my own car, getting out of my parents house and getting my own. I just thought my life went by too fast.

"Well believe it" mom said "Today is the day you move out and you and your friends move in together". She was excited, as was I, I mean I love my parents, but I wanted my own space.

"Well, come on Marissa, get out of bed, your friends will be here at six, and it's twelve o' clock right now"!

WAIT! It's twelve o' clock already! I over slept and I still had to decorate for my party, and make the cake, and… well I just had to get ready! So after I took a shower, and I got dressed, I rushed down stairs and into my living room to start decorating. Tonight, it would just be me and my friends partying until three o' clock. My parents would be out of town at my aunt's house, so we had the whole house to ourselves.

"Ok Marissa" dad said. "Me and your mother are trusting you to keep the house clean while we're gone". I just loved how my parents trusted me. Ever since I was a little girl, they've trusted me with staying home alone and not throwing any wild parties, while they were gone.

"Ok dad, you and mom have a good time" I was just so excited for them to leave. My friends lived right next door, so my party began after my parents left.

My friends knew how strict my parents were if the house got trashed after a party, so they knew to keep everything the way it was. But once the party got started, the music got way too loud and the neighbors thought we were having an actual house party and kids I didn't even know, started coming to my house and the whole party got out of control. I couldn't believe it, I told my parents I would keep the house clean during my party, and they'll never believe me about the mess when they come home.

I was so depressed about the party, I just went up the stairs and into my room. I went straight to my bed and sobbed until no more tears came out. But then, something caught the corner of my eye, a bright light of some sort. So I looked, and saw the beautiful light of the full moon. The light dragged me to look out my window. I think that was the biggest mistake of my life.

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was just too horrid for words. All I could see was a dark figure standing over a pool of blood, with a knife in his hand. I wanted to scream, but I thought the man might see me. Well… that didn't work, even though I didn't scream, he still saw me.

I didn't think anything of it, so I just went back to sitting on my bed, but then I heard a loud BANG!!!! It sounded like a gunshot, followed by a lot of people screaming. I peeked out my door and all I saw was a dead body lying in a pool of blood, right in the middle of my living room.

I panicked. I locked my door, and headed for the window. Suddenly, I was stopped by a noise coming from my bedroom door knob. I moved faster and climbed up to the roof. I had knots in my stomach, I thought I was going to be sick.

I heard the figure finally break through my door and climb up the house like I did. I got scared, so I went to the other side of the roof. I was going to just lie on my stomach on the other side of the roof where he wouldn't see me, but while I was trying to crouch down, I tripped on the gutter and fell off the house.

I had so many butterflies in my stomach and I was scared out of my mind. While I fell of the house, I had a massive heart attack.

The next day my parents came home and saw me lying in the bushes. They called nine, one, one, but when I got to the hospital, I had already been dead for seven hours.

They never did find the killer I saw that night, but I know that with God as my witness, the killer will pay when he meets the devil!!!


End file.
